Amor Supernatural
by Juliana Taina
Summary: Espero que gostem da minha Primeira de muitas Historias Esse e o começo! Capitulo 1


_Capitulo 1_

**_AMOR SUPERNATURAL_**

Num dia claro Dean e Sam estavam em mais uma de suas caçadas sobrenaturais, essa caçada era simples, não demorou muito para ser resolvida.

Dean já estava arrumando as malas quando ouviu o chamado de Sam

-Que diabos foi isso?

Sam respondeu gaguejando

-U-m-a-a-a anja!

Disse surpreso, pois não esperava aparição nenhuma.

Dean ficou sem palavras, com um olhar sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

A anja brilhava muito (ela era o anjo da luz).

Era engraçada, tirava sarro de tudo e disse uma frase muito engraçada aos meninos.

-Vai ficar parados ai, parecendo dois idiotas?

Dean já gostou do jeito da garota, Sam ficou desconfiado com as intenções dela.

Ela dizia que se chamava Luz e que vinha dar um recado aos dois.

Dean estava curioso: Como seria aquela garota com estresse? Ria às vezes sozinho, que o deixava em situações complicadas.

Sam perguntou com tanta curiosidade:

-Que recado tão importante que é preciso mandar um anjo?

Seu olhar ficou fixo nos lábios, esperando a tal resposta.

Ela respondeu deixando Sam mais curioso ainda.

-Com o tempo você saberá!

Dean riu da cara de Sam, deixando-o mais nervoso.

A anja então decidiu ir embora, já ia saindo pela porta do pequeno e barato hotel quando Dean a segurou pelo braço, não com tanta força, mais o suficiente para impedi-la de ir.

Dean disse:

-Não vá, fique, dorme aqui e pela manhã você vai.

Ela respondeu olhando no fundo dos olhos dele, quase vendo a sua imagem refletindo.

-Tenho que ir Dean, mais voltarei em Breve!

Dean não insistiu e deixou-a ir.

Passou dias semanas, meses e Dean não parava de pensar na garota de baixa estatura, com pele morena de cabelos longos.

Sam percebia o desespero do irmão, pois nunca tinha visto Dean agir assim.

Sam como era muito insistente não resistiu e perguntou a dean:

-Que diabos esta acontecendo? Você esta assim desde que aquele anjo apareceu!

Dean não negou:

-Sim, eu estou sentindo algo estranho.

Fez uma cara de não entender a situação.

Dean voltou a seus pensamentos distantes.

Sam estava triste pelo irmão, pois ela era um anjo, não tinha chance da relação dar certo.

Na manhã seguinte eles saíram bem cedo e caíram na estrada. Dean já nem se lembra (não tava mais afim de ficar pensando nela) da visita do anjo até que derrepente seu olhar se fixa na estrada e vê uma mulher caída no chão, bem no meio da pista e ele freia com tudo seu Impala preto e saíram do carro.

Viram a mulher toda machucada, ferida, sangrando muito, quando Dean olha seu rosto lembra do anjo. E não é que era o anjo!

Dean sorriu com o canto da boca, mais sorriu de desespero.

Pega a moça e a carrega ate o carro está muito nervoso para dirigir e pede para Sam fazer isso. Dean senta no banco de trás com a garota no colo e levam a para o hotel mais próximo, não podia leva ela ao hospital, pois eram procurados pela policia, então passam na farmácia para comprar remédios e curativos. Chegando ao hotel, limpam suas feridas, passam remédios e deixam ela repousar.

Dean não parava de olhar, não conseguiu pregar o olho a noite toda. Então Sam o mandou dormi, que ele olhava ela e com o pedido do irmão Dean foi tentar dormi.

Pela manhã Dean acordou mais que depressa e viu a bela garota repousando.

Ela abriu o olho, quase fechando novamente e viu Dean sorrindo com tanta felicidade e dizendo:

-Até que enfim te encontrei!

Ela fez um esforço pra responder, mas a voz não saía de tão fraca que estava.

Dean então falou:

-Não precisa responder! Sammy foi comprar comida.

Ela simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça positivamente.

Sam chegou e viu ela acordada e falou:

-Acordou, ate que enfim! E abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

Ela correspondeu seu sorriso.

Dean deu comida pra ela.

Passou uns dias e que ela havia ficado de cama. Até que um dia ela acordou, levantou bem cedo e fez um belo café da manhã para os irmãos Winchester como forma de agradecimento. Como tinham conversado bastante com eles, sabia muita coisa a respeito deles.

Então fez um café da manhã como Sam e Dean adoravam.

Eles acordaram e olharam diretamente para cama de Luz, ela não estava lá. Dean disse:

-Onde ela esta? Pra onde ela foi?

Sam respondeu com uma pergunta.

-Será que ela fugiu?

Dean levantou as sobrancelhas olhando em direção à porta. Os dois então levantaram depressa e viu ela ali quieta calma, refletindo e ela disse:

-O que foi? Estão fazendo à mesma cara de quando os conheci, rindo ironicamente.

-Ah o café esta na mesa.

Dean levantou as sobrancelhas novamente para Sam e rindo dessa vez.

Sam sentou já colocando a mão nos bolinhos que estavam por sinais quentinhos dava ate pra ver saindo fumaça.

Assim que comeram, colocou o pé na estrada, melhor o Impala na estrada.

Passaram meses juntos em caçadas bizarras, ela era uma mão na roda, ela se tornou uma Winchester, sabia atirar, matar a facadas.

Dean a cada dia se apaixonava mais por ela a final era paixão aquilo? Duvidas de Dean.

Sam sabia que era então resolveu comentar com ele sobre esse assunto. E perguntou:

-Dean!

Dean estava tão distraído que nem ouviu Sam. Mas Sam insistiu.

-Deeeaan!

Dean respondeu com um pouco (pouco nada muito) de estresse:

-Que diabos você quer Sammy?

-Eu quero saber uma coisa...

-Hum...

Disse Dean com pouco interesse naquela conversa.

-Você esta apaixonado pela Luz, não esta?

-Lógico que não Sammy!

Respondeu meio que afirmando.

Sam sorriu pelo canto da bocó e falo:

-Sei Dean eu te conheço, você não me engana, vai fala com ela!

-Você tem razão Sammy, vou fala com e é agora mesmo.

-Vai mesmo!

Sam dando força ao irmão. Dean foi à direção de Luz e suas pernas bambeavam, seu coração batia mais forte do que nunca, falta ar. Então disse:

-Luz, venha aqui, preciso falar seriamente com você.

Ela respondeu com curiosidade:

-Pois não.

-Preciso te contar uma coisa.

Luz estava curiosa e com medo, então balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Estou sentindo isso há muito tempo, desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu não sei o que é, e eu queria descobri com você o que estou sentindo, não se assuste com que estou falando, eu te amo Luz!

Luz estava tremendo com o que estava ouvindo, ela não sabia o que dizer ou o que dizer num momento daqueles, então ela decidiu sair de cabeça baixa pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido o que Dean havia falado a ela, quando ela ia saindo Dean a puxou pelo braço trazendo ela mais perto possível de si.

Ele já sentia sua respiração, foi impossível de evitar, sua mão tocava em seus cabelos longos, e a outra tocava sua cintura, parecia que eles eram só um naquele momento, suas faces se tocavam, seus lábios carnudos se encontrava com os dela, os dois queriam parar o tempo naquela hora, mas o ar de Luz havia acabado o seu pulmão precisava de ar, então ela se afastou lentamente com muita delicadeza, ainda podia ouvi os corações acelerados dos dois batendo fortemente.

Ela pegou Dean de olhos fechados, ainda focado no beijo, o sol de fim de tarde refletia nos olhos de Dean onde ficaram mais verdes, seus lábios estavam vermelhos, os dois então trocaram sorrisos, um sorriso eterno.

Sim! Eles pararam o tempo, parecia que os dois nem perceberam que já estava anoitecendo, então foram eles descansa.

Ela dormiu, melhor repousou em seus braços, eles se sentiam as pessoas mais felizes do mundo.

**Continua...**

_By: Juliana Tainá_

Próximo Capitulo:

**_LUZ FICARÁ COM DEAN?_**

_Oiie gostaram esse foi o meu primeiro Fanfic então, por favor, mande o que acharam amo sugestões. :D_

_Valeu ate a próxima!_

_Beeijos :*_


End file.
